The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Inkjet printing and electrophotographic printing are two examples of digital printing techniques. Liquid electrophotographic (LEP) printing is an example of electrophotographic printing. LEP printing combines the electrostatic image creation of laser printing with the blanket image transfer technology of offset lithography. In one example of LEP printing, a charged liquid printing fluid is applied to a latent image on a photo imaging plate (i.e., photoconductor, photoconductive member, photoreceptor, etc.) to form a fluid image. The fluid image is electrostatically transferred from the photo imaging plate to an intermediate transfer member (which may be heated). At least some carrier fluid of the fluid image is evaporated at the intermediate transfer member to form a substantially solid film image. The solid film image is transferred to a recording medium.